The Way They Love
by ILuvCarsMBaV9513
Summary: Hi! This is my first fanfic! Please don't hurt me. Family/Friendship/Romance. Mostly Lally LightningxSally  ,DocxOC, MaterxOC, MiaxOC, TiaxSnotRod, DJxOC, and a little FloxRamone. Please R&R!
1. Finally Found

**_Disclaimer: I do not own 'CARS', Pixar does. Any other characters not mentioned in the movie are mine._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>The Way They Love <span>_**

**_Chapter 1_**

**_Finally Found_**

_**Wednesday, March 30, 2011 **_

* * *

><p>"Oh, what have I gotten myself into?" Keely Carrera complained to herself. "He never even loved me. And I knew that, so why couldn't I have just left him the minute I smelled Flower Fresh Perfume on his hood. Oh, look at me now, I'm a mess, talking to myself." she babbled on, '<em>Stop talking to yourself!' <em>she thought in her mind.

She was on the beautiful stretch of road named Route 66. The light purple 1952 Porsche 356 2-door coupe seemed to just float on the Mother Road. She could see a little town come up on the horizon. She passed a billboard saying:**_ Radiator Springs: Gateway to Ornament Valley_**. She stopped,and immediately knew where she was headed. Right into the town where Lightning McQueen lived, and a terrible past.

"Excuse me, miss. But I like to know exactly who is in my town, even if they are just passing through." Sherriff said, from behind the billboard.

"K-keely, Keely Carrera. Don't you remember me? Sheriff?" she replied shakily.

"Keely? I haven't seen you in forever! How have you been?" he said excitedly.

"It's been 26 years, and I've been good. How are you?"

"I've been good, I missed you, well, we all missed you!"

"I missed everybody too."

"Well, come on, I'll escort you into town." he said, still in shock from seeing his old friend.

"Thankyou." she replied.

"You're welcome."

"Hey, is 'You-know-who' still here?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Yes, he is."

"Does Sally know?"

"No, but she'll be excited to see you. Everyone will be!"

"I hope so... I hope so."

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hey! If you haven't noticed, Keely Carrera is Sally's mom. That's all I can say! Please review!<span>_**


	2. The Truth

**_Disclaimer: I do not own 'CARS', Pixar does. Any other characters not mentioned in the movie are mine._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

_**The Truth**_

_**March 30, 2011**_

* * *

><p>"Oh...Keely... Why did I ever let her go?" A certain Hudson Hornet sat in his garage, looking through old pictures of them when they were still together, and reading letters she sent him, and ones he wrote to her, but never sent back. The only one he sent to her was the one saying Sally showed up in Radiator Springs, it took her forever to write back. When she did her letter told him not to tell her. He was crying on the inside, knowing it would take a miracle for her to come back.<p>

"I bet she moved on after I didn't write back. What if she had another kid? Oh, poor Sally, not knowing who her father was for almost 26 years, still not knowing who I am, who I really am. I know that Keely asked, no, told me not to tell Sally until she came back. But she might never come back, and Sally will never know, and her kids will never know who thier Grandfather is." He sat alone crying deeply, until he heard a faint knock on the door.

"Doc?" asked Sally and Lightning, with deep concern, "You okay?"

"Yeah, just a minute." he said, quickly drying his eyes, then putting everything back in the box and putting it back on a shelf, "Come in."

"How ya feelin'? We brought you some chicken soup, but we were wondering if you wanted to come back over to Flo's with us?" asked Sally.

"I'm fine, still recovering from the cold, but I'm ok. Thankyou, and thanks for covering the clinic for me. And I think it would be nice to see everyone again, since I'm not contagious any more." he replied.

"No problem, we wouldn't want you getting anyone else sick." said Lightning.

"Well we better get back over there and have a little 'Welcome Back' party." said Sally, as they left.

* * *

><p>After a few "How ya feelin' Doc?" and "It's good to have you back!" 's, Doc was already tired, and he just got there five minutes ago!<p>

"Well, Doc, what would you like?" asked Flo, in her motherly tone.

"Well, I think I'd like a hot oil, I'm already gettin' tired again!" He chuckled.

"Ok, one hot oil and a surprise, comin' right up!" She said, with that hint that she was up to something in her voice.

_'Oh Chrysler, please tell me they didn't...' _,He thought, _' I hope they didn't reme-'_

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, DOC!" everyone at the cafe yelled, as Flo and Ramone brought out a big lube cake and his hot oil.

_'Oh, but they did...'_ he thought. "Thanks everyone," he said as he sipped his oil.

"Blow out the candles, and make a wish!" Mater yelled.

"Ok, ok." he said, as he made a wish, _'I wish,... that... Keely would come back...' _He closed his eyes and blew out the candles, just as Sheriff and a stranger pulled into the cafe.

"Hello everyone, I think you all remember Keely Carrera." he said, as Doc's jaw dropped slightly, just staring at her.

"Hello, Doc, happy birthday. Hello everyone."

"Mom! Wait, how do you know everybody here?" asked a very shocked Sally.

"Yes, let's just say that I've passed through here a couple times in the past." she said as she glanced at Doc for a moment.

"Lightning, how have you been taking care of my daughter?" she asked.

"I hope that I have been doing well, Ms. Carrera." He sighed as he looked at Sally.

"I hope you will keep doing a fine job!"

"Oh, mom! How have you been? I haven't seen you and the twins in 7 years! How are they?"

_'Oh great, she did have more kids...' _Doc thought as he looked at her.

"We've been doing ok, how about you?"Keely asked.

"Ok, great actually! Me and Lightning are thinking of building a house here in town."

"I just hope we can get contractors out here to help, my cone isn't big enough for the two of us, and Sally's office doesn't have much privacy. So right now we're staying in one of the store fronts, it's actually quite comfortable. But I want a house I can actually share with Sal, and maybe even a future family." Lightning said, as he nuzzled Sally, who looked about ready to cry.

"Keely, it's so good to see you again! I've missed your help around the cafe here!" Flo said.

"Oh, it's good to see you again too, and I miss working here!" she replied. "Where are Sarge and Fillmore?"

"They're both on vacation from each other, Fillmore is up at Wheel Well, and Sarge is at his bootcamp lot. They come into town once in a while to get supplies. They'll be back tomorrow." Ramone said.

"Keely?"

"Yes, Doc?"

"Can we talk later?"

"Yes. We can."

* * *

><p>"Keely, to tell you the truth, I missed you so much." He said later that night. They sat alone in Doc's garage, looking through more pics of when they were together.<p>

"Really? I have too. I thought you moved on, all those years ago."

"I never did, but I thought you did."

"I tried to but he cheated on me with a 20 year old! So, I left him and started driving and ended up here." she said, as she moved the box, and kissed him shortly, but somewhat passionately.

"Wow, been a while since that happened." they both said when they pulled away from each other.

"Wow, look at this picture, it was taken the day Sally was born."

"Whoa, we look so young," Doc said. "You know, she deserves to know who I am, I deserve it too. Lightning already told me that he might ask Sally to marry him, and she's one month pregnant, I haven't told her yet though."

"Really? So this means we're gonna be grandparents in 2 months? I know you both deserve it too, especially the twins, because of that."

"The twins?" asked Doc.

"Yeah, about 3 months after Sally was born, I was pregnant again. I tried to tell you, but then we got into that nasty fight. It was a bit too awkward after that. So, I got outta Dodge as fast as my engine, and Sally, would let me. Then, on February 10, 1986, Sierra and Samuel were born."

"Oh. I'm so sorry I wouldn't let you tell me. When will I meet them?"

"I called them before I got into town today. They said they would be here in a couple days, maybe a week and a half. They live in Washington."

"I can't wait." he replied.

"Well I should go check in at the Cozy Cone, so Sally won't get any ideas between us, ok? But I promise we can tell her tomorrow."

"Ok. Night, Love you."

"Night, I love you too." she said as she kissed him, and left.

He watched her drive off down the street, smiling. He went back into his garage, and hung the pictures on his wall, and turned the light off. Thanking Ford that his wish came true.

* * *

><p>"Lightning?"<p>

"Huh?" asked a half-asleep red racecar.

"Can you go see if my mom is at the motel, please?" Sally said as she heard the bell in thier bedroom go off, telling her some one was at the Cozy Cone.

"Ok." he said as he got out of thier bed, and drove down the street, to the Cozy Cone office.

* * *

><p>"Hello, Lightning. I'm sorry to wake you, I know Sally needs her sleep." Keely said.<p>

"Well, Cone #1 looks open, oh, but I'm sure you would like to be closer to Doc, wouldn't you?" Lightning asked.

Half of her wanted to say _'I can always go back over to Doc's place...'_ , but the other half said _'no'_ , but all of her knew it would be wrong to tell him, before they had a chance to tell Sally.

"No, #1 sounds nice."

"Ok, Goodnight, enjoy your stay, and blah blah blah. See you in the morning, Keely." he said, as he left.

"That was close." She thought out loud after she entered her cone.

* * *

><p>"Sal? Sally? Are you ok?" Lightning asked with growing concern, as he entered their storefront home, seeing the bathroom light on.<p>

"No, I don't feel good, Stickers." Sally said woozily.

"We need to get you to Doc's clinic right away." He said nervously.

"Stickers, every time I move, I feel like I'm gonna puke." She replied.

"Well then, I'll go get Doc," he said as he kissed her fender, and left without another word, just so she couldn't argue.

* * *

><p>"Doc! Doc? Sally's sick, she can't move without feeling dizzy! You have to go over there right now!" he yelled.<p>

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm your horsepower, unless you want to wake the whole town!"

"Sorry Doc, you know I'm just worried. Aww man, I'm so worried, I'm admitting it too!"

"It's probably just morning sickness, I'll be over in a minute, with Keely."

"Morning sickness? It's 11:00 at night!" he said, then froze as he realized what that meant, "Wait, but that means...she's... and I'm gonna be...Whoa..."

"Hey, get a drink of water, it will help. It helped me when I found out that Keely was-..." he trailed off, "Ya know what, I'll tell you later. Just don't tell her yet. I was going to tell her tomorrow with a couple other things," Doc said, "I guess I'm gonna say it earlier than that."

"Ok..." Lightning said as he slowly left.

* * *

><p>Keely sat alone in her cone thinking of how she would tell Sally tomorrow. All of a sudden a red blur zoomed off down the street.<p>

"Lightning... why is he going so fast?" she asked herself, as she heard a somewhat frantic knock on her door. She opened the door to find a calm, yet pleading, Doc. "Doc. What's going on?"

"Sally is experiencing her first morning sickness, so I already told Lightning just to calm him down. When I told him, his eyes almost popped out of his windshield!"

"Oh, remember when you saw my test results? You did the same thing!" she laughed as they started off down the road towards Sally.

"Yeah," he said "So I was wondering if we could tell Sally tonight instead of tomorrow?"

"Sure."

"Ok, I just think this is a great oppurtunity to tell her." he said as he held the door open for her.

* * *

><p>"Doc... What's wrong with me?" asked Sally after he did a check-up on her.<p>

"Sally, there's nothing wrong with being pregnant," Lightning told her.

"What, I am? How far along am I?" she asked in shock.

"About a month and a half," Keely said, "And remember that you, your brother and sister have the same father, right? We have something important to tell you Sally..."

"Sally Carrera, I'm your father."

* * *

><p><em><span>Ooohh! Suspense! Please review!<span>_


	3. Second Truth Revealed

**_Disclaimer: I do not own 'CARS', Pixar does. Any other characters not mentioned in the movie are mine._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

_**Second Truth Revealed**_

_**March 31, 2011 **_

* * *

><p>"Hey, Doc?" Lightning asked the next day at his afternoon training session at Willie's Butte, "Can I ask you a question?"<p>

"Yes, Rookie, you can marry my daughter, only if you promise, not only her, or Ford, but me and everyone else in her life, especially that baby, that you will never hurt, or leave her alone, either of them. You got that?" Doc stated.

"In sickness and in health, for richer or poor, to have and to hold, to love and to cherish, I promise."

"Ok, Smarty-pants. Get back out there, and try not to slide on the backstretch."

"Got it."

* * *

><p>"Everyone," Doc said later that evening at the cafe,"I think that four of us here have some very important news to tell you."<p>

"I'll start first," Keely said, "As some of you know, Doc and I have been married for 63 years, separated for 25 years, and also 26 years ago we had a baby girl. We separted after she was born, due to an arguement, and I kept my maiden name. And also, 25 years ago, I was pregnant with twins. And whenever I passed through here to visit, I never brought my, I mean, our daughters and son with me. That's why you never met them. Now, Doc and I are back together."

"And that girl was named Sally. Coincidence? No. I am the father of this Sally Carrera." Doc told them, as a gasp went through the crowd.

"And, this Sally Carrera is...one and 1/2 months pregnant!" Sally said excitedly. Everyone that had been shocked of hearing that Sally was Doc's daughter, were now excited for her and Lightning.

"And this all leads up to my asking a certain question," Lightning said as he knelt down on one tire, and looked into her eyes deeply, like they were the only two cars on the planet, "Sally Anne Carrera-Hudson, since the first drive we went on together, when you were in front the waterfall, I knew I was in love with you, and that you were the one for me. You still are, and will be for infinity. And now each day, minute, second, I love you even more. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you, at your side. Sally Anne Carrera-Hudson, will you marry me?" he asked.

"Yes, Stickers. Yes, of course!" She said with a tear in her eye, as she moved in and kissed him passionately, and he kissed her back.

"Congrats on the baby,_ and_ the engagement, man." Fillmore said to Lightning.

"Oh, leave them alone, ya hippie." Sarge said.

"Well come on then, let's celebrate with a fine lube cake, and a cruise under the neon!" Flo suggested.

"Oh, I don't know if I will be able to eat your delicious cake, and take a cruise, Flo. Or else I might be sick again. And I don't want that, so I'll pass on the cake, and just have a small glass of warm farm-fresh bio-fuel, please." Sally said.

"Sal," Lightning asked, after Flo left, "what do you want this baby to be?"

"Well, a little girl that has both our traits equally."

"Really? How would you feel if she wanted to be in the Piston Cup Junior Circuit when she was old enough?" he asked her.

"Well, I'd let you figure it out, then we would discuss it."

"Well if it was a girl, I wouldn't want her to get hurt," He said with a little concern, "But if it's a boy, I'd want him to carry on the McQueen name in racing. All the way!"

"But no matter what, you promise to love him or her?" Sally asked curiously.

"Of course, absolutley! I would never not love them." Lightning said truthfully.

"I love you, Lightning. And I can't wait to marry you and have this baby. With you. No matter what gender, color, or model, it will be." Sally said lovingly.

"I love you too, Sally."

"Oh, Doc," Keely sighed as they watched the newly engaged couple from a few yards away,"Remember when we were that way?"

"Yeah, seems like it was just yesterday." Doc said as he remembered everything from when he first met her, to the time he asked her to marry him, all the way up to this second in time.

"I know. It's so hard to believe." She said as Doc moved to close the space between them with a passionate kiss.

"Hey Mom, Dad,"Sally said as she and Lightning motored up to them, "We know it's four days until your anniversary, but we have a surprise for you! Come on, follow us."

"So," Lightning said as they drove down the street to one of the old storefronts,"We all know there isn't a lot of room in Doc's garage or in one of the cones. So we made this storefront liveable. It's complete with furniture and kitchenware."

"Yes, it's similar to ours, but adjusted for your style. There is even a record player in the closet." Sally said as she opened the door.

"We'll even help you move your stuff in, Doc." Flo said cheerfully behind them with the rest of the town.

"Yes! Luigi and-a Guido will-a help-a!" Luigi excitedly said, as he zoomed around in circles.

"Wow, I love it! You did a wonderful job you two! Thankyou! Oh, Doc, isn't it wonderful?"

"Yeah, I like it too. Thanks."

"Oh don't thank me. It was all Sally, Flo and Ramone that did this!" Lightning said, matter-of-factly.

"Thanks Flo, Ramone." Keely said gratefully

"Your welcome, Senorita." Ramone said.

"Well, daylight's a wasting! Let's get stuff moved in, so we can get to that cruise under the neon!" Doc yelled so everyone could hear him.

"Yay!" Everybody yelled.

"Not you, Sally." Doc said with slight concern.

"But, Da-" Sally pleaded.

"No but's, Sally. We don't want you to get hurt or sick again." Lightning agreed, "Doesn't matter, even if you are only one and a half months pregnant!"

"They're right, Sally." Keely said in agreement.

"Ok," she gave in.

"That's my girl." The three said in unison, which made all four of them exchange glances, and laugh lightly.

About 1 and a half hours later, they all started to slowly cruise down Main Street.

"Stickers," Sally said shakily mid-way through her cruise with Lightning.

"Yes?" He replied with a hint of concern in his voice, as he pulled her to the side of the road.

"I...don't...feel...to good," She said. Her eyes widened, as she raced down the road to their store-front home, leaving a stunned Lightning in her wake.

"Sally?" He asked. He exchanged glances with Doc and Keely, who had also stopped beside the pair before Sally raced down the road, then he zoomed off after her.

"Doc," Keely started, "He really cares about her. Should we be worried though, about Sally's so frequent experiences with the morning sickness?"

"Maybe." He thoughtfully replied, "Her weekly check-ups start tomorrow, I'll look for any signs of a hormone imbalance. But I think she's in good tires for the night." He said, looking down the road where a light turned on in Sally and Lightning's make-shift home. "For right now, though, let's just get back to our cruise."

"Ok." She smiled back to him.

* * *

><p>"Sal, do you want something to eat or drink?" Lightning asked, as Sally rested on the floor in the bathroom.<p>

"A drink of water would be nice, please." she said, as he went to the kitchen and brought her back a tall glass of ice water. "Thankyou, Stickers." staring at the mirror on the wall. Looking at her sleek figure, they both thought about the 2 months ahead, the growing bigger around the sides. Sally grimaced at the thought of her body starting to get puffy in the next couple weeks.

"Ya know, Sal," Lightning said softly, almost reading her mind, he had scared her out of her thoughts. "To me, you will always be the same as you look now. Beautiful, slender." he smiled, as he rolled up in front of her, and kissed her fender.

"Thanks." she replied, as she looked at him with a soft smile. She turned back to the mirror as he sat beside her, they both just stared. "I just hope this will all be easy." she sighed, as she went to thier plush bed, and laid down.

"You and me both." He said as he laid down beside her, and they both closed their eyes, and fell fast asleep. Together, side-by-side, they leaned on each other into the night.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Aww... Lally fluff! BTW: Lally means Lightning and Sally combined into one name. Ya know, like all those celebrity couple names? Anyway, please review!<span>_**


	4. Eyes On You

**_Disclaimer: I do not own 'CARS', Pixar does. Any other characters not mentioned in the movie are mine._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_

_**Eyes On You**_

_**April 1, 2011 **_

* * *

><p>"MATER!" Sheriff yelled as the tractors stampeded through the little town, again. It was 12 in the afternoon.<p>

"Yes, Sheriff?" He said as he drove up trying, but failing, not to laugh.

"Is this your April Fools joke?"

"...Maybe." he said as he snickered, "Okay, okay! It wuz me!"

"Of course it was, Mater." Sheriff growled at him. This made the tow-truck slightly timid, he had stopped laughing, turned without another word, and whistled through his buck-teeth.

"Yoo-hoo! Tractors! C'mon, let's get you back to your pen. Before Frank comes!" all the tractors suprisingly followed him back to the pasture.

Sally, Lightning and the others watched this from Flo's. A few laughed slightly, while others just rolled their eyes. Flo brought out a quart of oil for Sheriff, seeing he had been under some stress lately, because he had been trying not to chase after Sally and Lightning whenever it was related to Sally's pregnancy. Doc made a mental note for Sheriff to come in after Sally for his monthly check-up.

"Sally, Lightning, would you like to see your baby?" he asked the couple, though he knew the answer.

Both Sally and Lightning smiled at each other, as they followed Doc to his clinic.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry your mother couldn't be here, she had to go to Carburetor City today to unfile the divorce papers from all those years ago." Doc said as Sally got up on the lift.<p>

"It's ok, Dad." She replied, as Lightning sat beside her.

"Ok, so you won't be able to see the shape yet, or how many, but in your 2nd month you will. For right now, you will only see a small blob. And for the best clarity, don't move a muscle, only deep breathing." Doc said as he put a screen in front of the couple. He put a few suction-cup-like-things on Sally's sides. He turned the machine on. The screen was split in two, showing both sides of her. Doc zoomed in so the pair could see a small blob slightly moving inside of her.

"Look Stickers," was all she could say as tears welled up in her eyes.

"I know..." he replied as a tear of joy formed in his eye too.

Doc decided to give them a minute as he went to go tidy up his office. The two cars sat in silence as they watched the blob move around. Lightning kissed her side softly. Doc came back a few minutes later with a couple of pictures of the blob for them. He then turned everything off and put the machine away.

"Ok, here are some pictures for you." Doc said, as he gave them two pictures, one for the both of them. Then he gave them a stack of pictures to give to the townsfolk, and send out to other family members and friends.

"Thanks," they both said, still in awe as they now looked at their pictures. A small smile playing on the trio's lips, as Doc himself hung up a picture of his future grandchild on his 'Family Wall'.

"You are almost 2 months along. How are you feeling?" He asked Sally. He put a small garbage can in front of her as he noticed she was a lighter blue, almost white.

"Well she's frequently getting sick," Lightning said for her as he looked sideways at her, noticing she felt to sick to speak. She nodded slowly when Doc looked at her.

"Hmmm..." Doc said in thought. "Have you been feeling tired lately?"

"Mmmhmm." she nodded again.

"Well everything seems ok. What has she been eating?" He asked Lightning.

"Just her usual, Greasecakes with vitamins in the morning, greaseburger and fries for lunch, Val's brand of Oil for dinner, and occasionally Lube and IceOil cake for dessert. But now she's been drinking more water."

"Is she eating snacks in between each meal?"

"Sometimes," he said thoughtfully, as Doc pulled him into his office. "Why?"

"She is eating for two, maybe even three or four, now-"

"Twins? Or triplets?" Lightning interrupted, as he looked out the window at Flo's. Mia and Tia were just starting thier morning shift. "As if we don't have enough."

"It's common between two sports cars, and between a sports car and a racecar, to have twins, triplets, or quadruplets. She may have cravings for things she doesn't normally eat, and also not want some things she usually eats. I guess she could be a late bloomer, or maybe it's a hormonal imbalance. Just make sure she is taking her vitamins twice a day now, once in the morning and once at night with food and water. And then this will hopefully all clear up in a week. Why don't you take a slow drive with her, whether it's out of town or to Wheel Well. Just watch out for her if she needs a break, give her one. Just go have a little fun before she can't really go any where, just don't get yourself or them hurt, ok? Her brother and sister are coming today, they called and said they'd be here around . And right now it's 12:30. I also got alot of contractors coming in tomorrow, along with a couple of wedding planners for you two."

"Got it." Lightning nodded as he went back into the clinic."Thanks."

* * *

><p>As he took Sally out of the clinic, Doc looked at a certain framed picture of the two, that was taken a couple months prior, on his wall with a taped picture of the little blob in the middle of them, and smiled as he looked at it. "Good luck with them." he whispered to himself in the clinic. Sheriff came in a few minutes later, as Doc gave him his monthly check-up.<p>

Sally and Lightning made it up to Wheel Well an hour and a half later at 2:00. The entire trip up they drove side-by-side, Lightning took the opportunity to tell her what Doc had told him.

"Great." Sally said after he told her she would have to take those yucky pills in the morning and at night!

"Don't worry Sally. It'll be ok. I have a couple surprises waiting for you at home, but I think we need to stay here for awhile, okay?" he assured her as he kissed her.

"Ok. Now you have my curiosity peaked." she said as she kissed him back.

"I hope we can get married before I start gaining weight." Sally said, after a few hours of on-and-off talking, it was now 7:30.

"Either way, you'll still look beautiful." Lightning said lovingly.

Sally smiled and turned on her radio as Crazier, by Taylor Swift, played. They slowly rocked back and forth, humming along with the radio. They both closed thier eyes for a few minutes. As soon as the song ended, her phone rang.

"Hello, this is Sally... Mmhmm,... ok, we'll be right down." she said as she hung up the phone. "That was my mom, saying she is back in town with a surprise waiting for me. Is this one of your surprises?"

"No, this one is Doc and Keely's surprise for you. Mine come tomorrow." he said as they slowly went down the hill towards town.

* * *

><p>"Hey mom, dad. What did you need me for?" Sally asked as she and Lightning rolled into their usual spot next to each other at Flo's. By the time they had gotten there it was already 9:00.<p>

"Guess who's here?" Keely said excitedly.

"Sissy!" The twins said as they came out from their hiding place behind the cafe.

"Sierra! Sam! Oh, I missed you!" Sally exclaimed, as she embraced them with a tight hug. They were both 23 years old. Sierra, who was light purple, being a Porcshe Boxter, was small for her age, being a twin and all, so she was easy to hug. Sam, light blue, was also a Porcshe Boxter, only slightly bigger. Because he was the bigger twin, he was a bit harder to hug.

"We missed you too!" Sam said equally excited.

"So I guess we're gonna be Auntie and Uncle to your twins in a couple months, right?" Sierra asked.

"Twins?" Sally asked as she turned to Lightning and Doc.

"Well I thought you knew that between two sports cars, like ourselves, and between a sports car and a racecar, we're bound to have twins." Lightning explained.

"Twins. Stickers, twins? Wow, we're never doing this again. Too much strain on Mommy Sally, and also too many kids!" she said as she looked at him.

"Sorry," he replied sadly, as he looked down at his tires.

"No, no. I'm sorry, I over reacted a little there. Of course I want to have little cars with you, I mean who wouldn't? And, besides, look at my mom and Doc, she's a sports car, he's a racecar. I don't have a twin, or triplet, or anything. Except Sierra and Sam."

"I love you." he said as his mood brightened a little.

"I love you too." She replied with a tear in her eye as they kissed.

"I remember when we first met, I can't forget that smile of yours. If I did it would be a regret, I lose my self in your eyes everytime." Lightning quoted from thier song. It was the song that ended thier first date.

"And I can't take my eyes off of you, baby you know it's true. Don't get us both confused, if you know what's good for you, then you'll know to love me for who I am." Sally started to sing. The song was _Eyes On You _written by Demi Carlotta.

"Baby, lately I've been so lost without your love, without you being here for me. And I just want you to see, I love you for you, and only you." Keely joined in as she sang to Doc.

"I understand, that things have been hard for us. But we can make it through, and I'll be right here beside you." Doc sang back to her.

"And I can't take my eyes off of you, baby you know it's true. Don't get us both confused, if you know what's good for you, then you'll know to love me for who I am." Flo sang to Ramone.

"But so long I've been afraid of losing you, I guess it's just meant to be. You've been here so long, baby. I don't know how long it's been, but baby don't leave me alone." He sang, with strong accent showing.

"And I can't take my eyes off of you, baby you know it's true. Don't get us both confused, if you know what's good for you, then you'll know to love me for who I am." all the couples sang together.

"I can't get you out of my mind, you were so hard to find. But now you're found, and now we're bound, to be together forever." this time the entire town population started to sing.

"And I can't take my eyes off of you," Lightning and Sally sang together.

"Baby, you know it's true." Doc and Keely.

"Don't get us both confused," Flo and Ramone.

"If you know what's good for you," Mater and Sierra. They looked at each other and she giggled.

"Then you'll know to love me for who I am." Mia and Sam, as they looked into each other's eyes.

"I can't look away," Mia sang.

"Now I'm hooked." Sam sang with such power, Mia almost fainted.

"You'll love me for who I am." They all sang together as they ended the song. Everyone cheered and laughed.

"I love you." All the guys said to thier gals, who all giggled as they replied with a smile and a kiss. As for Mater, Sierra, Sam, and Mia, they just stared at each other. Everyone laughed.

"Well I'm getting really tired now, and everyone knows I have a tendency of getting moody when I'm tired. Ya know with pregnancy hormones and everything. Goodnight everyone." Sally said as she kissed Lightning's fender, and went home.

"Night Sally!" everyone yelled.

"So Keely, if you could get them checked in at the Cozy Cone, we'd both really appreciate it." Lightning asked.

"Sure." Keely replied.

"Thanks. Hey, Flo. Can I get some dinner to take home for me and Sal, please?" Lightning asked, after Sally was out of earshot.

"Well sure. Would ya like to take her vitamins to her for me?" Flo said as she got thier usual.

"Yeah, sure. She'll _love_ me after that!" he replied sarcastically. "Night all!" he said as he drove home, balancing a tray full of dinner for two.

"Night Kid! You know to be careful with her emotions!" Doc yelled after him. As he and Keely said goodnight to everyone, they turned to leave, when suddenly they all heard a scream from down the road from Lightning and Sally's storefront home. Doc glanced at Keely before he raced into his clinic, got his medical supplies and raced down the road to his daughter.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Hi again! <span>_**

**_BTW: the song was 'EYES ON YOU' which is a song that I wrote. Demi Carlotta is just a made up name to cover, and she might make an appearance later on, but I doubt it, cuz I got nothing really about her, so yeah. _**

**_What happens next? What's wrong? Find out in the next chapter..._**

**_Please review!_**


	5. More Truths Revealed

**_Disclaimer: I do not own 'CARS', Pixar does. Any other characters not mentioned in the movie are mine._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5<strong>_

_**More Truths Revealed**_

* * *

><p>"What's wrong? What happened?" Doc said as he flung open the door. Sally sat on the floor, dizzy. So dizzy, she was swaying back and forth.<p>

"I...can't...move. It hurts too much! I think I'm gonna be sick!" she said, Lightning quickly put a trashcan in front of her, before she got sick.

"Well when I came in, everything was fine, until all of sudden she jumped, screamed, passed out for a second. Then you came in, and here we are now." Lightning replied for Sally, who was still continuosly getting sick beside him. He was surprisingly taking it all seriously. Then Keely came through the door, she didn't even have to ask what was wrong, she just knew from personal experience...

"Sally there is something I haven't told you yet..." she started.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_**FlAsHbAcK**_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

~Keely's POV~

_"Keely, we're having...twins." He said looking up at me from the test results. "I...can't believe it!" he exclaimed as he zoomed around me._

_"Calm down! We don't want to have a miscarriage, do we?" I asked, though I knew it wouldn't happen. It was going to be my first pregnancy. I knew very well that between a sportscar and a racecar, we would have twins. Doc and I have been married for 33 years now. I just turned 49, Doc is 50. I was excited that I was having twins. I wanted to dance around with him but I didn't want to get hurt. I was already in my second month in the pregnancy, and I didn't want to risk it. So, I just sat there and watched him. Then I started to cry._

_"What's wrong, Keely?" Doc asked me as he stopped and pulled up in front of me._

_"Oh, nothing. Just hormones. Can we go home now though? I want to tell Flo, Lizzie, and everyone else about the twins." I lied. Of course, I wanted to go home and tell the others the news, but I was in pain. It wasn't hormones. My tank lurched, but I steadied my self before passing out._

_Three weeks later, it happened._

_"OW,OW,OW,OW!" I screamed. I woke Doc up, and we hurried to the clinic._

_"Keely," he started sadly, after he did a few tests. "I'm sorry, but you had half a miscarriage. You only have one, if any, now. You sadly have a hereditary disease that causes a half or full miscarriage in the first pregnancy." It was so unexpected. "At least you married a racecar, because you kno-" he said, but I cut him off._

_"Honey, I know." I said with an exasperated sigh, then looked down at the floor sadly. We went home and I slept fitfully. I had nightmares about losing the other child, but the next week I was proved wrong. We were given a beautiful daughter, we named her Sally Anne Carrera-Hudson. But, three months later I was pregnant again with twins. I came home one day to tell Doc, but we got in a fight about something so stupid and little. Taking our daughter with me, I left. The three months passed by slowly. there was a lot of crying, anger, and other emotions. The twins were born, I named them Sierra Belle Carrera, and Samuel James Carrera. I would go back to Radiator Springs every now and then to visit old friends, but would leave as soon as possible._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-_**EnD fLaShBaCk**_-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, Sally." Keely said as she looked her daughter in the eye. They were in Doc's clinic. Doc was running some tests, as Sally was three feet off the ground on the lift.

"You mean... I might not be having twins this time?" she asked, shocked.

"Actually, you never had twins to begin with." Doc started, as he looked up from the test. "You started out with quadruplets, now you have triplets."

"Whoa, I'm sorry Sal." Lightning comforted Sally, who was now crying.

"No, no. I'm happy now that I'm only having triplets." Sally said with a small smile. "Like I said before, too much stress. On the both of us. At least we're still having kids."

Lightning had to agree with that. He gave a small, sad smile. "I need...some air." he said as he left the clinic.

"I'll go talk to him." Doc said as he gave her a sympathetic smile, and followed Lightning out the door.

* * *

><p>"Kid," He said as he pulled up next to Lightning. He had found him at the Butte, sitting in front of the startfinish line, staring at it. He had a frustrated look on his face."You okay?"

"Yeah." Lightning replied. "No. I feel as if Sally doesn't want to have kids yet. I mean, I understand the stress we would go through if she had quadruplets. But, why can't she just show a little sadness that she just lost a kid?"

"I know how you feel." Doc said sadly.

"No you don't." he said flatly.

"Yes, actually. I do. Remember, I had to go through what your going through once." he told Lightning. "Keely cried at first but then, she wouldn't show any emotions, other than her usual mood swings."

"Really?" he asked, as he looked at Doc. He had been paying attention to Keely's flashback, but hadn't thought that Sally would be the same. "I guess it's just a mother daughter thing then, huh?"

Doc shrugged, then noticed Lightning's eyes brimming with tears. "What is it?"

"Doc,...I'm scared. I don't know anything about being a dad. Not only do I have mine and Sally's life to mess up but also three more!" he said shakily, as he fought back the tears.

"Too late, you already messed up your life." Doc said as he tried to lighten the mood.

"That's not what I meant, you know what I meant. I just don't want to mess up."

"You're not gonna mess up. You've been with Sally how long now?"

"Four almost five years. Why?"

"Well, you haven't messed up her life. If it's any consellation, kid, you made her life better. Heck, you made all of our lives better. You put the town back on the map."

"I know. I just don't know what to do."

"Lightning," Doc started. Lightning was surprised he had used his real name. "You are going to make a wonderful father. But, you need to tell Sally all that you've told me. She can help you. I just don't want you two to end up like Keely and I."

"But, how do I tell her?" He said, as he finally let the tears flow.

"The same way you told me." Doc said as he nudged him lightly with his tire. "Come on, let's go back to town." he said as he left, and Lightning followed him.

* * *

><p>When they got back to town, Lightning, Sally, Doc, and Keely finally made it home without stopping, and were home for the rest of the night. Lightning told Sally how he felt, and then she started to cry.<p>

"It's okay, Sally." Lightning said as he tried to comfort her.

"No it's n-not. You're going to make a wonderful father. We're going to be 26 year old parents. It's m-me I'm w-worried about. It's going to be too much stress for me. What if our kids have this s-same problem?" She said in between sobs."I-I'm really... I-I can't do this alone."

"Sal, you're not going to go through it alone. I'll take a year off from racing to stay home and help you."

"No, Stickers. You don't have to do that for us." Sally replied, as she finally calmed herself down a bit.

"But Sally, I want to." he replied as he kissed her. "Trust me."

"But-" she started, but was cut off by another kiss.

"Shh... it's okay. We'll be fine. Together, forever, we can make it through." he said as they got onto their bed.

"I love you, Lightning." she said as she closed her eyes. "Goodnight, Stickers."

"I love you too, Sally." he replied as he joined her in sleep. "Goodnight, Sal."

As they both slept, neither knew how the last month of her pregnancy would go.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>More Lally fluff! Please review!<span>_**


	6. The Triplets Miracles Do Happen

**_Disclaimer: I do not own 'CARS', Pixar does. Any other characters not mentioned in the movie are mine._**

**_Okay, so this chapter is a kinda small jump over time. Lightning and Sally are married now, Sally's due date is any day now. Lightning, Sally, Doc, and a few contractors built the house. Sierra and Sam are now staying in store-front homes. Mater and Sierra are an item now, so are Sam and Mia. Everyone who was already married renewed their vows. Keely is training to be a nurse and assistant for the clinic. Enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 6<em>**

**_The Triplets (Miracles Do Happen)_**

**_Five Weeks Later_**

**_May 13, 2011 _**

* * *

><p>Everyone was getting ready for the arrival of the triplets. Sally and Lightning had gotten married three weeks ago and went on a honeymoon to Wheel Well, and had decided that they wanted to be surprised about the model, and gender of the triplets. They also had their house built behind the Cozy Cone. Mater and Sierra started going out, so had Sam and Mia. Flo stocked up on baby oil and fuel. Luigi also stocked up on baby tires, and Guido practiced on doing his tire changing more gently. Because this would be the first arrival in Radiator Springs in a long time, everyone was really busy preparing. Doc and Keely renewed their wedding vows. Doc was also training Keely so that she could be the nurse and assistant for the clinic. Now, it was 7:00 at night, and Sally and Lightning were going to the clinic for Sally's last check-up.<p>

"Sally... you are... as heavy...as a-" Lightning said through gritted teeth, as he helped her get to the clinic by pushing her as she drove.

"As a what? A tractor? Just because I'm having triplets doesn't mean that you get to make jokes about my size!" she snapped. Other cars that were passing through the little town, had stopped and stared at the couple. "What are you lookin' at? Haven't you people ever seen a woman that is about to have triplets? My due date is in two days for crying out loud!" she yelled at them as she passed.

Lightning was quiet the rest of the trip, he knew that he would have to get all the small dents and scratches fixed after the triplets were born. As they finally rolled into the clinic, Doc took one look at her and said, with a slight chuckle, "Get on the lift."

"This'll be one heck of a delivery." he said, as he was looking at her big backside. "There is most definitely triplets in there."

Sally groaned. "Yeah. 'Oh, don't worry Sal, having triplets won't be that bad!'" she yelled at Lightning. She had quoted what he said on their honeymoon.

Lightning opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it. Even though he knew she didn't mean half the things she said in these past couple weeks, he was still caught off gaurd some times by some of her comments.

"Sally, calm down." Keely said as she brought everyone a glass of water. "You're acting like a teenager!"

"You may even have an early delivery." Doc stated.

"Early delivery? Not on Friday the 13th, I won't!" she said, her anger growing.

"If you don't calm down, then you will!" he shouted back. Then, all of a sudden the entire town heard a scream, followed by a string of curses, then Lightning's name being called out three times in between it all.

Then Lightning himself was pushed out of the clinic, as the screaming and yelling continued. The rest of the townsfolk surrounded him and started to ask questions. "SHUT-UP!" he yelled, annoyed, confused, and aggravated by all the questions. Everyone did as they were told. "Sally went into early labor, because, one: the triplets are too big, and two: she got aggravated by a heated conversation with Doc. Now if you would all be so kind as to be _quiet_ so that I can hear what's going on in there, I would be very happy." He said as he turned back to the door, closed his eyes, and listened for the first cries of his children.

The first cry was heard.

_'Good, cry number one.'_ he thought.

Then the second cry was heard.

_'Cry number two.'_

Then Sally's constant screaming stopped but there was no third cry. His eyes shot open as he panicked. When Doc opened the door, Lightning shot through to see his wife, with two crying babies at her sides. She was on the lift, crying, looking at the third child, on the raised lift next to her. His heart sank as he saw that the third hadn't made it. He drove next to Sally and the baby.

"I just knew that something bad would happen on Friday the 13th." She said as she got off the lift and carried her alive twins, both 2011 Porsche 911 Convertibles, to one side of the room. Lightning stared in disbelief as he started to cry.

"I'm sorry, Lightning." Doc said as he came out of his office with Keely, they were both crying. "It was a girl too, they all are."

"No. NO! SHE CAN'T BE DEAD!" he yelled the other girls started to cry. He took his dead daughter in his tires, and cried. Everyone watched from outside as he cried over the dead baby.

"Please... she can't be..." he said, as he closed his eyes, and cried.

He felt something move in his tires, his eyes shot open. Everyone in the clinic came closer as the object opened her eyes and started to cry. Everyone outside gasped as they saw what was going on. He quickly put the child on the lift and let Doc take care of her. Lightning and Sally sat side by side, watching, the two others sat on both sides of thier parents, and fell asleep. Doc and Keely worked on her for a long time.

* * *

><p>It was about 4 in the morning when finally the operation was done. It started raining. Everyone outside had gone home hours ago. Sally and the twins were on one side of the room, asleep. Lightning, however, had stayed up with Doc watching as he worked on his daughter.<p>

Finally, he was able to hold his daughter and look into her eyes. She was a cherry red 2011 Corvette Grand Sport, she had the same blue eyes as her father. She looked like a carbon copy of him. He satrted to cry softly as his daughter fell asleep in his tires. "Marveille... Marveille" he said.

"What does that mean?" Sally said as she rolled up next to him.

"It's french for miracle."

"Pretty. We still have to name her, well all of them actually. For her, how about Lillian?"

"Lillian Marveille McQueen. I like it, it fits her. And how about the purple one be Jessica Allison McQueen?"

"I like that too. Ok, my turn. The blue one will be Amanda Taylor McQueen?"

"Perfect." He said as he kissed his wife.

Then Lilly satarted to cry, she woke up the dark blue and dark purple cars, and they started to cry. "Lilly, Mandy, and Jessie. You need to be quiet." Sally said as she brought Lilly over to the other two. She set her down in front of them. They played and giggled for a few minutes, then fell asleep leaning on each other. Lightning and Sally laid down on either side of them and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Aww! Lally fluff! Please review!<span>_**


	7. Family

**_Disclaimer: I do not own 'CARS', Pixar does. Any other characters not mentioned in the movie are mine._**

**_Ok, so this chapter was part of the previous chapter. I just decided to cut it in half instead. I hope you understand why. If not, ask me in a review._**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 7<span>_**

**_Family_**

**_May 14, 2011_**

* * *

><p>Fillmore and Sarge had gotten up early like every morning, and yelled the same arguement that they argue every morning at 7:00 A.M. for playing their morning...'songs'.<p>

"Will you turn that disrespectful junk off!" Sarge yelled.

"Respect the classics, man! It's Hendrix!" Fillmore yelled back.

"Will both of you just shut up! You yell those same darn words at eachother every single mornin'!" Doc yelled coming out of the clinic and driving to Flo's.

"Yeah! And I have a new family who wants to sleep in there!" Lightning also yelled as he followed Doc. He could hear Keely and Sally laughing in the clinic, and he smiled. "Hey, so do you know what happened last night with Lilly?" he asked Doc as he pulled in next to him.

"We think she may have lost oxygen."

"Hm. She really is our little miracle..."

* * *

><p>In the afternoon they were able to go home.<p>

Their home was a three-story, and had ten bedrooms, six on the 2nd floor, and three on the third,each bedroom had it's own balcony and bathroom. On the first floor: living room, dining room, kitchen, and two offices with the one bathroom connecting them. One office was for Sally, another office for Lightning. Then, on the 2nd floor: Master/Sally and Lightning's bedroom, three bedrooms for the girls, and two guest bedrooms. One of the girls' rooms was being used as the nursery. And on the 3rd floor: three guest rooms, and a gameroom. The gameroom was huge and also had a balcony that wrapped around the outside of the room.

"Welcome home, girls!" Lightning said as they brought them into the nursery. The walls in this room were a light purple. "This will most likely be Jessica's room later." He told Sally.

"Yeah, I know right? I told you it was a mother's instinct that I knew what color they'd be." she said as she entered the room. They had painted the other two rooms red and light blue. The red room would be Lilly's room next to Sally and Lightning's room, and the light blue room would be Amanda's room which was across from Jessica's room. Jessica's room was next to Lilly's room.

"Yeah, sorry I doubted that." he replied almost guiltily. Just then they heard a knock at their door. "I'll get it" he said as he kissed her fender, and made his way downstairs to the door.

"Wait, wait. Shh, shh. I think he's coming!" said a male voice from the other side of the door.

He knew exactly who was there. "Hey, I know that voice." he said as he opened the door.

"Hey, li'l bro!" Tyler McQueen, a blue Corvette with a strong southern accent, said as he playfully punched Lightning's fender.

"Tyler! What are you doing here? How have you been?"

"We're doing good. We just thought we'd come and visit you, Sally, and the babies." he replied.

"We?" he asked. He knew that there were other's behind him, but he couldn't see who. Tyler came into the house to reveal the next in line.

"Lightnin'!" his little sister, Dana McQueen, who was a neon green, 2003 Volkswagen New Beetle Convertible, squealed in her slight southern accent with excitement as she hugged him.

"Dana! I haven't seen you guys in so long! Look at how much you've grown! I like the new paint job." he said as she came further into the house.

"Thanks, I like your place. Where is Sally?"

"Upstairs with the triplets. And, thanks, I designed it myself, of course with the help of Sally, Doc, and a couple of contrators."

"Hey, you forgetting somebody? More like two?" A purple 1966 Volkswagen Beetle rolled through the door carrying a lighter purple Corvette GT.

"Michaela! How have you been?"

"Good, you?" Michaela asked, her accent showing only a little, as she pulled through the door, and parked next to her husband, Tyler.

"Good. And who is this?"

"Your niece. This is Abigail Skye McQueen."

"Hi Abigail. How old is she?" Lightning asked.

"About three weeks." Tyler spoke up, as they all went into the kitchen.

"Only three weeks! Wow, and guys came all the way from Oklahoma?"

"Yep. But we made it just fine. Remember, we're McQueens. We're tough."

"Well, I'm gonna go get Sally, and the triplets. I'll be right back. With that he went up the ramp that led to the second story.

"Hey, Sal. Guess who's-..." he said as he came into the room. He stopped mid-sentence as he saw Sally holding Lilly, who was crying uncontrollably, in her tires, she had tears in her eyes as she turned to face Lightning. "Sal, what's wrong?" he asked as he rushed to her side.

"She's running a slight fever." She said as she handed Lilly to him then grabbed the other two. "We need to get her to Doc's." she said as she went downstairs. As she passed by the kitchen she saw who was there and stopped in the door way but didn't see who was all there. "Hi guys, I would come and hug you, but, right now we kinda have an emergency on our hands. We have to bring Lilly to Doc." She said as she left with Lightning behind her, and the four followed him. Lightning immediately took off down the road towards Doc. Sally was close behind.

"Doc! Doc! Quick Lilly's running a fever!" He yelled. Doc and Keely quickly drove from their spots at the cafe and towards the clinic.

* * *

><p>"Well, it looks like it's just a little afterbirth hiccup." Doc said, after he was done giving Lilly a check-up.<p>

"Huh?" Sally and Lightning asked at the same time.

"Just a doctor's expression, just a little bump in the road is all. She'll be okay, don't worry. This happens sometimes, mostly with triplets. One will have a problem during birth, then have a fever the day after birth, then it goes away, and the child is fine. But if it was all three of them, that's when you should be really concerned." Keely explained as she went into her office next to Doc's office. When she came back out, she was carrying two books one was titled _**'TRIPLETS: THE FIRST-TIME-PARENT'S GUIDE TO THEIR CHILDREN '**_ and the other was **_'First-Time-Parent's Guide To Children: From Birth Onto Later Years.'_** "I ordered these books awhile ago, for you guys. It was supposed to be a gift for your baby shower. but since that was supposed to be later today, I think now is a more important time, than ever. They both include what to expect now and in later years."

"Thanks, Mom, Doc."

"Your welcome honey. Just come to us if you have any questions, that the books don't explain, or if you have any problems with Lilly again." Doc said as he gave them a liquid medicine. "Here, this will get rid of her fever. But it will also knock her out for a couple hours. Just mix a bit of it in with her oil, and she should be good." he said as they all headed back over to Flo's. The rest of the McQueens were already there.

"Okay, now I can say hi to you guys." Sally said as she hugged Tyler. "Tyler, it's so good to see you again. How are you?"

"I'm good. Sorry we couldn't make it to the wedding. Abigail was born."

"It's okay."

"I brought Michaela and Abigail with me."

Sally noticed her for the first time."Michaela! Oh it's so good to see you again! How've ya been?" Sally asked her long-time best friend. A year after Lightning decided to stay in Radiator Springs, Tyler and Dana were visiting. Tyler was 23, and still single. Michaela was also visiting Sally, they had been friends since birth, they were practically sisters. Michaela was 22 like Sally and Lightning, and was also single. Sally introduced her to Tyler, they fell in love, got married a year later and have been together since.

"Good, it's so nice to see you too!"

"You've gained an accent since the las time I saw you!"

"I know! Oh, and this is your niece, Abigail."

"Hi Abigail. How old is she?"

"Three weeks." she said but quickly explained when she saw Sally's shocked face. "I know, I know! We came all the way from Oklahoma with a three-week-old baby. We went through this already with Lightning. She is a McQueen. She's tough."

Sally just rolled her eyes and chuckled as she moved on to Dana. "Hey, Dana. How are you?" she asked, as she hugged the 16 year old.

"I'm great! How are you?" she replied.

"Same."

"Cool. Hey where are Mia and Tia?" she asked. The last time she was in town, she had become best friends with the Miatas.

"Oh, Mia is out on a date with my brother. And I haven't seen Tia all day. I think she's out with the tuners." Just then she was proved right.

The tuners drove calmly into town and into the cafe lot, Tia was following behind Boost and Wingo, she was next to Snot Rod. They were in a full on conversation about... something random. When they pulled in they noticed the visitors, D.J. couldn't keep his eyes off of Dana, who was staring at him also. They had met the first time she had come, she had stayed for a couple months. The tuners were in the impound the same week she had arrived. But were out the next week. When DJ learned that she liked racing, and used to streetrace in Oklahoma, he knew for sure that they were destined to be with each other. At that time they were all around the age of 14, Dana was 13, D.J. was 14, Boost, Wingo and Snot Rod were all fifteen. Now they were in the later years of teen-hood, Dana was 16, D.J. was 17, Boost, Wingo and Snot Rod were all 18. The four decided to call Radiator Springs home about two years ago.

D.J. was so distracted he ran into Flo's big cafe sign, almost knocking it over. "Oh... No..." he said as the sign swayed back and forth, while everyone else watched.

Flo herself was horrified. "If that falls, you're fixin' it..."

Finally it stopped, he turned and looked at everyone, then at Flo. He smiled sheepishly. Flo glared at him, and went back to her business. Then he turned to the giggling neon green beetle. "What?" he asked as he rolled up.

She looked at his eyes, his beautiful blue-purple eyes. Her tank fluttered at the thought of her crush being inches from her front bumper. "Oh, nothing...*cough* clutz... *cough*"

"Really?" he asked. "If I'm a clutz, then how come I give such good hugs?"

"Drop the act, Darien." she said with sudden attitude. "We all know you want to hug me, just so you can smell my perfume." she gestured to everyone else. A few glances were exchanged between everyone as they realized where this was going.

"Oohh..." The other tuners said together.

"My real name? That was a bit unnecessary, don't you think?"

"No. Not at all. It was your fault for telling me in the first place that your real name is Darien James." She said as she backed up, and left the mock fight.

She left him sitting there, open mouthed. "Hot Tamale..." he said under his breath.

He watched her drive down the street, until someone shook him out of his thoughts. "D.J., you should go talk to her. Take her out for a drive." Since Lightning had become a permanent resident of Radiator Springs, the DRH had become more like brothers to him, they had each other's backs through thick and thin, no matter what.

"Really, Lightning? Like a... like a date? You would be okay with that?"

"Yeah, just as long as you make sure she doesn't get hurt. Or lost in a town on Route 66 that had been forgotten." he joked. He was never gonna let them live that down.

"Okay, thanks." he said. As he drove off down the street, he thought about her beautiful violet eyes, the way she just seemed to glide over the road. Before he knew it, he was already at the McQueen's front door. He hesitated before he knocked nervously. "Dana?"

"Yeah?" She said as she opened the door to reveal D.J. "Oh, um... hi. Come in."

"Hey, so, um... do you have any plans for tomorrow evening?"

"No, not that I know of. Why?"

"Cause I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me, tomorrow? Ya know, like, um... go on a drive, or somethin'?"

She blushed when he asked her. He noticed, and smiled a little, but it was just enough so she couldn't see. "Like a date?"

"Well, yeah. I guess." he said.

"Oh, okay." she blushed again.

"Meet me at Flo's at 5:00 tomorrow night?"

"Okay."

"Cool."

"Cool."

"Yep."

"Bye."

"See ya later." he said as he drove over to Flo's. As soon as he got there, he couldn't hold it in any longer. "WHOO, HOO! She said yes! I'm goin' on a date!" he yelled.

"Congratz, bro. Your first date, huh? Heh, I remember those days. Just don't mess up." Boost said as he punched his fender playfully.

"Oh, yeah, huh? My first date." DJ said then froze.

"Oh, don't listen to him Deej." Wingo said as he shot Boost a glare. "All you have to remember is that you shouldn't ask too much, don't act all nervous like, act like she's still just that same hot pink, 13 year old Bug she used to be. Isn't that right, Snot Rod?"

"Right. Ah-ah-AH-CHOOOO!" he shot backward and into a stack of oil cans, some were on his hood and roof. "Heh, sorry." he said as he started re-satcking them. Everyone chuckled.

"But, what do I say? Where do we go?"

"You tell her what every girl wants to hear. Tell her something nice about her eyes, the way she looks, or smells, anything. The place to go is Wheel Well, dinner there, then the movies, and then the weekly cruise." Sally said.

"When is it?" Lightning asked.

"Tomorow at five."

"Oh. We might join you to make it a little less awkward. In fact we should all have dinner up there, then go to the drive-in theater afterward. Kinda like a small restaurant. Sally and I will cook."

"You cook?" Sally asked.

"A little, yeah. Why?"

"I wouldn't have even thought that a racecar like you could cook."

"I also sing a little. There's alot you don't know about me yet baby, I'm deep. I'm real deep." He said as they inched closer, and kissed passionately.

"Ewww..." all the teenagers said, everyone laughed.

By then Dana had come back to the group and had parked between DJ and Wingo. "Watcha ya guys talkin' about?"

DJ froze, again. He was about to say something, but Flo saw the awkwardness, and saved him from any more. "Karaoke Night, tomorrow night at the Wheel Well. Everyone can sing if they want."

"Uh... yeah. Surprise! Tomorrow, for our date I'm taking you to Wheel Well for a romantic dinner, Karaoke Night, then back down here for the movie. And I hear that every Sunday night, they have a 'Cruise Under The Neon' dance."

"Cool. Wait, will we... be all... a-alone?" she aked nervously.

"N-no. Everyone else will already be there for dinner. Lightning said that he and Sally would cook."

"Oh. That's cool. And that's Lightnin' for ya! Always surprising people!" She said in her southern accent.

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two, as everyone else shared awkward glances. "Hey, guys wanna go out to Willy's Butte with me?" DJ said as he turned to leave but was stopped by Dana.

"Dari, wait. Thankyou."

"For what?" he said, he blushed slightly at the nickname she used to call him when they were kids.

"For being a good friend. And also, for finally getting the courage to ask me out." she said, she then pecked his fender. He blushed harder than before, now looking more of a dark purple, than blue.

"Your welcome." he said then drove off with the other tuners towards the Butte. She sat there and watched as his tail lights disappeared in the distance.

"Looks like you're in love, baby sis. And you haven't even gone on a date with him yet!" Tyler said as he and Lightning rolled up next to her.

"Yeah, never seen ya like this Danie." Lightning said with his slight accent showing, the accent he had lost and now tried to hide ever since he moved to California when he was 18. He usually liked to call her by the nickname he had named her she was born. "Danie. Daniella,... Dana. Yoo-hoo, Dan- *muffled grunt* Jesus Chrysler! YO, DANA! WAKE-UP!" He yelled as he waved a tire in her face.

"Huh? Wha-? What happened?"

Both Lightning and Tyler had blank faces. Lightning slapped his fender with his tire. "...Uh, girl... You are soooo lovesick!" He said as he and Tyler both started cracking up.

"What? I am not!" They both stopped laughing, and gave her a serious look, Tyler raised his eyebrows. "Okay, fine! Maybe I am a little lovesick. Goose darnit!..."

"Stickers, leave her alone. Come on, we have to put the triplets to bed for their afternoon nap." Sally said as she drove off down the road, the triplets were following after her. He sped off after them to make sure none of them got lost.

"Oh, Ramone. Remember when Sommer and Sonny made their first tire tracks?" Flo asked, watching the new family.

"Seems like it was just yesterday. We should call them, we haven't seen them in a while"

"Yeah, I'll go do that now." She said as she went inside the cafe to call their daughters.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Just so we're clear, Lightning was born and raised in Oklahoma with his brother and sister. Their mom and dad died in a crash when Tyler was 13, Lightning was 12, and Dana was 2 years old. They lived with their grandparents until Tyler was old enough to take the younger two with him when he moved out. That's why they have accents. Lightning's accent only shows every now and then. Sally and Michaela both were born and raised in Atlanta, Georgia. They moved to California when they were 10 with Sally's aunt. <span>_**

**_Anyway, Please review!_**


	8. Sommer, Sonny,And A Problem Named Melody

**_Disclaimer: I do not own 'CARS', Pixar does. Any other characters not mentioned in the movie are mine._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 8<strong>_

_**Sommer, Sonny, And A Problem Named Melody**_

_**May 15, 2011**_

* * *

><p>The next day was a thunderstorm. Everyone had closed up shop for the day, and were all at the McQueen's house. Flo had called her daughters, and told them that due to the storm they would most likely be at the house behind the Cozy Cone. She had brought over soup to cook and serve to everyone. Sally, Keely, and Michaela were all on the second story in the nursery with the babies trying to calm them down, as lightning and thunder were going on outside. All the men were in the living room, watching a football game. Lizzie was asleep in the corner. Dana, Sierra, Mia and Tia were all in Dana's room on the third story. They were all talking and giggling about dates, the boyfriends they'd had, their crushescelebrity crushes, and the two that had current boyfriends, were talking about them too. Except for her date with DJ later, if the weather cleared up, Dana didn't have much to talk about with them, and felt out of the loop.

She was saved from her boredom when Flo called out, "LUNCH!"

Everyone formed a small line, with Lightning, Sally, Tyler, Michaela and the four babies at the end of the line. Even though the house was huge, there still wasn't a lot of room for everyone.

Dana was close to the middle of the line, thinking a bout DJ and the date. _"What will I sing? Should I get a new paint job? Maybe even some new tires. Or-" _She thought, until she was brought out of her thoughts.

"Hey." DJ said as he rolled up alongside her.

"DJ! Don't you know not to sneak up on someone? Especially me!" she said, as she looked to the side and a little behind her.

"Sorry. Hey, you excited for our date tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah, I just hope the weather clears up, though." She replied as she calmed down.

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Can you handle this for a minute, Ramone?" Flo asked as she drove over to the door. She opened it to reveal four cars on the porch. There was a purple, 1957 Porsche 356 2-door convertible, a mint green, 2002 Porsche, an orange, 1959 Chevrolet Camaro, and a maroon, 2006 Porsche Cayman S.

"Sommer! Sonny! Melody! Jay!"

"Grandma! I haven't seen you since I was seven years old!" Melody Kensington, the maroon 2006 Porsche Cayman S. She, her mom, and her dad moved to Phoenix when she was seven. She was 18 years old now.

"Oh, I know hunny!"

"Mom, haven't seen you in so long! How have you and Dad been?" Sommer Impala-Kensington, the purple, 1957 Porsche 356 2-door convertible. She was 42, and married to Jay Kensington.

"We've been doing fine. How about you?"

"We're okay, Mom." Sonny Impala spoke up. She was the mint green, 2002 Porsche. She had moved away when she was 18 years old, and lived next door to Sommer for three years, then moved in with her boyfriend, and the moved in with Sommer after their break up. She lived with them for one year, then moved to Miles, the town that was tree towns away from Radiator Springs, and has been living there since. She was 29 years old now.

"Well, come in out of the rain, and cold. Your father's in the kitchen." Flo said as she led the four into the kitchen.

"Girls! Melody!" Ramone exclaimed as he hugged his daughters, and granddaughter.

"Hello, Mr. Impala." Jay said as they shook tires.

"Hey, Jay. How have you all been?"

"We've been doing fine, daddy." Sonny said.

"Girls! You're here!" Doc said as he and Keely rolled up to the group.

"Doc! Aunt Keely! You're back! And back with Doc!" Sommer exclaimed as they hugged each other.

"I know! Hey, everyone! Sommer, Sonny, Melody, and Jay are here!" she yelled.

Everyone else gathered around them, as they all said hi, and hugged the four they hadn't seen in so long. The tuners, and the McQueens–minus Sally- were all at the back of the crowd, because they had never met them.

"Sally! Look at how much you've grown since the last time I saw you. You were only two months old." Sommer said. "And now I hear you're married? And you have triplets? Insane!"

"I know, right? But, did Flo tell you who I'm married to?"

"Come to think of it, no she didn't." Sonny recalled. She had never met Sally, but she had seen pictures, and heard stories of her.

"Well, this may shock you, and be hard to believe that a girl from a small town on the forgotten Route 66, would fall in love, marry and have triplets with hot-shot, race car…" she said as she led Sommer, Sonny, and Melody to her family.

"AHHHHHHHHH! LIGHTNING MCQUEEN!" Melody screamed.

Everyone turned to look at her, as the four babies started crying. Lightning winced at hearing his name screamed like that, since his first year of racing when the fan girls were _really_ crazy. Nowadays, they were still really crazy, but not as bad. Sally was in shock as to how such a small car could have such a loud voice. Everyone was surprised it hadn't woken up Lizzie, who was still asleep in the corner.

"Uh, sorry about that. She…she gets excited sometimes." Sommer apologized, as she laughed nervously.

"I-I guess you know who I am? Huh?" Lightning said as he finally came out of his state of shock.

"I-I-I can't believe that you are Sally's husband!" Melody replied. Then, out of nowhere, she took out her phone, took a picture of Lightning and his family, sent it to everyone in her contacts, and told them that she was at Lightning McQueen's house with him and his family. And strangely, she was able to do it all in ten seconds flat.

Lightning and Doc looked at each other with an 'Oh-great-fan-girl' look, and said "Ohhhh…noooo."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Uh-oh! Fangirl Alert! Watchout Lightning! Please review!<strong>_


	9. The Date: Part One

**_Disclaimer: I do not own 'CARS', Pixar does. Any other characters not mentioned in the movie are mine._**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 9<strong>_

_**The Date**_

_**Part 1**_

* * *

><p>At around three in the afternoon the weather had cleared up almost completely. Lightning, Sally, Tyler, Flo, Doc, Mater, Sam, Sommer, Jay and Mack were at the Wheel Well. Mack was bringing up all the food supplies, decorations, and karaoke stuff. Everybody else was setting up a big tent, just in case it did rain again. Some tables, and a stage were also being set up on the inside of the and Flo were helping Sally cook, while Lightning helped the others with the tent.<p>

In town, Red had watered his flowers, and planted some new ones, before heading up to Wheel Well to help. Lizzie, as usual, was asleep on her store's porch. Sarge and Fillmore were in the middle of their usual early evening argument about something so small and stupid, that everyone around had forgotten what it was about, and were trying to break up the fight. Even Sarge and Fillmore had forgotten what it was about, so they decided to fight for no reason at all. Luigi and Guido were in their shop, doing their monthly re-decorating. Ramone was in his shop, doing some finishing touches on his newest paintjob: neon orange fading to light orange with black flames fading to light blue.

DJ and the gang were at their apartments behind Lightning's Racing Headquaters. (Lightning had originally planned for the five apartments to be rented out to his pit crew. But because most of them were already living in town, Mack was living in the oversized apartment. When the DRH gang's presence was in town alot, they would help Lightning practice racing. Lightning decided to let them take the four remaining apartments, since they were technically part of his pit crew. Now they sometimes followed him on races to practice at other tracks.) Boost, Snot Rod, and Wingo were helping DJ get ready by telling him what to say or do, and what not to say or do, and also other things from experience.

Michaela, Keely, and Sonny were looking after Abbie, Lilly, Amanda, and Jessica at the McQueen's house. Dana, Melody, Sierra, Mia and Tia were also there, in Dana's room. They were also helping her get ready.

"So, Dana," Sierra started. "Are you gonna get new tires?"

"I don't know, maybe. I was also thinking about getting a new paintjob." she replied.

"We should all get new paint and tires!" Mia and Tia exclaimed in unison.

"We should. Let's go!" Dana said excitedly.

All the girls went to Luigi's first and all got white walls, and were there for half an hour. Now they were at Ramone's. They were looking through magizines to get ideas for their paint jobs. Dana already knew what she wanted, and was almost done.

"Dana, you are gonna make DJ have an engine attack when he sees you!" Ramone said as he applied a second coat.

"Oh, I hope it won't be too serious! I would be heartbroken!" she replied.

He chuckled. "Do you want lip paint?" He asked.

"Sure, maybe a lighter shade?"

"Alright. I'll start on that when you're dry."

About an hour and a half later, at 4:58 P.M., they were all done and dry. "Okay, ladies. I'll see you all up at Wheel Well sowin' off your style at 5:30, right?" Ramone asked as they left. Keely, Sonny, and Michaela had come to check in with them.

"Right. Thanks, Ramone." Dana replied with a smile.

* * *

><p>DJ had been at Flo's since 4:30. He was trying to think of what he would say to her when she got there. Doc, Mater, Sam, Tyler, Boost, Snot Rod, and Wingo were all amused, as they watched him as he paced on the side road between the cafe and the paint shop, talking to himself.<p>

"Hey, Dana. You look nice. No, no...um..." he said. "Hey, babe. How you doin'? No, that makes me sound like wangster. Um,..."

"Man, this kid is beatin' himself up over nothin'." Snot Rod said, as his eyes followed the younger tuner up and down the road. "He's talkin' to himself more than he did the last time we had to do community service! And it's all over some girl!"

This caught Boost and Wingo by surprise, as they looked at him in disbelief, one on either side of him. "What?" he asked after a few seconds.

"You used to do that too!" Boost said.

"Yeah, but that was the old me. From, like, so long ago!" he defended himself.

"Dude! It was yesterday! Before you asked Tia to spend the afternoon with us!" Wingo spoke up.

"Oh. Yeah, huh?" He asked.

"And also, this morning! At the McQueens' house when you asked Tia to go on a date with you tonight!" Boost yelled.

"Oh. I did?" he asked again.

Everyone else rolled their eyes, and groaned. "YES!" They all yelled at the same time.

This caught DJ's attention. Then he noticed it was 4:58, he panicked and parked in front of the three, not facing Ramone's. "How do I look?"

"Great. But not as great as them." Wingo said as he pointed behind DJ.

"What are you talk-..." DJ replied as he turned around.

All the girls had come out before Dana, and formed two lines on opposite sides of the door. After DJ turned around, Dana came out and stopped a few inches in front of him. She had changed back to her original birth color she had worn for 15 years, but had it changed on her 16th birthday to the neon green. She was hot pink with a light pink glosspaint on her lips, and wearing white walls.

She was so close to him, that he could smell her cherry perfume, and could also tell that the glosspaint was cherry scented. He remembered from the last time he saw her that it was her signature scent. _'She...looks so beautiful...'_ he thought.

"Well? What do you think?" she asked as she did a small and slow circle in front of him, then drove around him. His eyes never left her.

"I-I-I..." his voice cracked. He cleared his throat as he tried to find his words. "I think you look...amazing!" he said with a smile. "I'm glad I didn't get a new paint job!"

Ramone came up next to her and whispered. "I told ya so."

Mia was a lighter cobalt blue to match Sam, Tia was a soft orange to match Snot Rod. Sierra was rustic brown to match Mater. Melody was just a lighter shade of her original color. Keely, Sonny and Michaela had just gotten small touch-ups, but nothing as major as the girls had gotten.

When the guys were done gawking over how good their dates looked, they all headed up to Wheel Well.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Ok, so, there's 'The Date' part one of two. Please review!<span>_**


End file.
